fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Do You Hear the Heroes?
Do You Hear the Heroes? is a song by All Heroes. Lyrics *'All': ♪Do you hear the Heroes? Finally Finished with the fight. All of the people who do not know wrong from right. Of all the heroes and their worth... There is a one that never did... That was nice very nice to all of us. We will live again in freedom... in our universe. Even though we do that... We don't know what to do. An then they do and honestly things could be worse. Will you join the team? How many will it there all be? We all gonna use new weapons, upgrades, vehicles and everything."All-Stars" made the people sing... Heretics vs Savages. Then in the "Days of Present Past" happy ending comes. Grizzly, Panda, Ice Bear, Charlie (We Bare Bears), Chloe Park, Ranger Tabes, Poppy Rangers (Wallace, Parker, Diaz, Nguyen and Murphy), Baby Ducks, Andy (Regular Show), Gary (Regular Show), Guardians of Eternal Youth, Colonel Rawls, Chance Sureshot, Toothpick Sally, Recap Robot, HD DVD, Blue-Ray, Party Horse 42699, Frivola-Kranus, Quadravi-Kranus, Gilfoyle, Eggum-Kranus, Banana Joe, Ocho, Rocky Robinson, Tina Rex, Clayton, Molly Collins, Chelsea Keezheekoni, Breehn, Jim Reese, Birdo, Lorne and Harley, Jet Fusion, Metal Mario, Dr. Metal Mario, Pink Gold Peach, Bandana Blue, Banktoad, Birdley, Blubi, Blue Paratroopas, Bob-omb Buddy, Brighton, Captain Shy Guy, Chakron, Cosmic Spirit, Co-Star Luma, Dorrie, Dottie, Dr. Toad, Dr. Toadley, Dr. Toadley's intern, Eldstar, Fire and Thunder Gods, Mini Marios, Flurrie, Fluzzard, Frogfucius, Gold Gearmo, Gold Mini Mario, Great Sunflower, Hint Toad, Hungry Luma, Jibberjay, Jonathan Jones, Jumbo Rays, Kuzzle, Kylie Koopa, Lady Lima, Lakitu Bros., Lubba, Ma'Mole and Pa'Mole, Monstermama, Monty Bros., Ms. Mowz, Muddy Buddy, Mushroom Genie, Mushroom King, Noki Elderk, Old Man Watchitt, Phantom Hands, Polari, Prince Peasley, Prince Pine, Private Koopa, Professor Fungi, Honey Queen, King Nimbus, Queen Nimbus, Raphael the Raven, Ray (Super Mario), Rebbi, Cosmic Mario, Cosmic Luigi, Sergeant Flutter, Silver Gearmo, Starfy, Starlow, Starshade Bros., Stuffwell, Sushie, Toadsworth the Younger, Tumble, Twila, White Shy Guys, Whittle, Wisdurm, Mini-Peachs, Mini-Toads, Mini-Paulines, Bluster Kong, Klubba, Snide The Weasel, Squawks the Parrot, Rambi the Rhinoceros, Squitter, Enguarde the Swordfish, Expresso the Ostrich, Winky, Quawks, Ellie the Elephant, Mini Donkey Kongs, Glimmer the Angler Fish, Jr. Klap Trap, K. Lumsy, Klubba, Krunch, Lightfish, Parry the Parallel Bird, Pipsy, Quawks, Rattly the Rattlesnake, Scoff, Swanky Kong, Super Kong, T.T., Taj the Genie, Timber, Tiptup, Troff, Winky the Frog, Xananab, Huey (Paper Mario), Vivian (Paper Mario), Paper Lakilester, Tubba Blubba, Dashell, Dazzle, Don Pianta, Dyllis, Fleep, Flint Cragley, General White, Gnaw, Gnip, Hammer Bro Captain, Harry T., Hayzee, Herringway, Ishnail, Jolene, Kalmar, Kersti, Klevar, Kolorado, Koopa Krag, Koopa Master, Kooper, Koops, KP Pete, Lady Bow, Lakilulu, Legendary Captain, Lighthouse Keeper, Little Mouser, Lumpy, Mamar, Master Crash, Master Poet, Merle, Merlee, Merlon, Merlow, Merluvlee, Misstar, Moustafa, Muskular, Nolrem, Nomadimouse, Oaklie, Pa-Patch, Parakarry, Pennington, Petunia, Posie, Queen Jaydes, Rescue Squad V, Rock Paper Wizard, Russ T., Screamy, Sir Swoop, Skolar, Tayce T., TEC-XX, The Creepy Steeple Boo, Toad Brigade, Toad Captain, Toad Conductor, Twink, Bomber, Village Leader, Watt, Wiggler Segments, Wonky, Yebbi, Zess T., Mona (Wario), Neil (Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour), Ella (Mario Golf: Toadsool Tour), Tiny Wario, Paper Wario, Mad Scienstein, Art and Deco, Ana's Crew, Goodstyle, Gull, Keyzer, Merfle, Princess Shokora, Kat and Ana, Shadow the Dog, Shuriken the Falcon, Don the Sparrow, Spriteling, Squirps, Wanda (Mario & Wario), Bomberto, Admiral Bobbery, General White, Pa-Patch, Agent Amoeba, Agent Ant, Agent Anteater, Agent Bacon, Agent Big Bad Wolf, Bobby (Tuff Puppy), Agent Bossy, Agent Bull, Agent Deer, Agent Goldfish, Agent Groundhog, Agent Guinea Pig, Agent Hammerhead, Agent Jumbo, Agent Kid, Agent Moby, Agent Mouse, Agent Nutz, Agent Rodentski, Agent Scarecrow, Agent Seabiscuit, Agent Sea Cucumber, Agent Skunk, Agent Snake, Agent Three Little Pigs, George Looney, KIL-R, Nocturnal T.U.F.F. Agents, Percival, Scary Jimmy, Sally Mander, Tammy (Tuff Puppy), T.U.F.F. Troopers, Tiff, Tuff, Knuckle Joe, Lololo & Lalala, Adeleine, Magolor, Taranza, Susie, Chilly, Claycia, Helper, Bakasa, Bat, Beadrix, Benikage, Big Birdee, Birdee, Blob, Blue Kirby, Bonkers, Bronto Burt, Brown Kirby, Buster, Caramello, Carrie, Chaise Woole, Channel PPP, Chao & Goku, Chef Kawasaki, Coo, Daroach, Dom Woole, Donbe & Hikari, Dyna Blade, Dyna Chick, Elieel, Elline, Fairy Queen, Flapper, Galaxy Soldier, Galbo, Gamugael & Kogamugael, Geromazudake, Golem, Gooey, Green Kirby, HB-002, HB-007, Helpers, Heroic heart, Hibanamodoki, Joe (Kirby), Kabu, Kamuribana, Keeby, Kine, Kit Cosmos, Kitsuu, Kogoesou, Lady Like, Landia, Loomis Woole, Lor Starcutter, Mara, Marx, Mikarin & Kagamimocchi, Mine, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, Mr. Star, MuchiMuchi, Nago, Nametsumuri, Nruff, Nyupun, Obachan, Orange Kirby, Parent Whale and Child Whale, People of the Sky, Phan Phan, Pick, Pierre, Pitch, Pitch Mama, Pitcher Man, Piyo & Keko, Pon & Con, Popon, Prince Fluff, Princess Rona, Purple Kirby, Professor Hector, Red Kirby, Rhino Beetle, Ribbon, Rick, Robot Pet, Shadow Kirby, Shiro, Sir Ebrum, Sirica, Soldier Waddle Dee, Star Warrior, Starship (Helper), Steppenwolf (Kirby), Susie, Tamasan Tick-Tock Jr., Tokkori, Tulip, White Kirby, Yellow Kirby, Zebon, Zeke, Verdona, Myaxx, Nugget, Minitaur, Goatadactyl, Chinzilla, Brannigan, Zorian, Bezel, Bill Gacks, Colonel Rozum, Deefus Veeblepister, Fistina, Galvan Soldiers, Lieutenant Steel, Magister Coronach, Magister Hulka, Magister Prior Gilhil, Magister Pyke, Pax, No Watch Ben, Penny (Ben 10 (2016)), Tack, Tetra Shard, Special Extraterrestrial Containment Team, Vera Tennyson, Zorian, Clyde Fife, Christopher Thorndyke, Chuck Thorndyke, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Nelson Thorndyke, Lindsay Thorndyke, Sam Speed, Topaz (Sonic X), Frances, Danny (Sonic X), Helen (Sonic X), Tikal, Vanilla the Rabbit, Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Larry the Lobster, Mini Spongebob, Mini Patrick, Mini Gary, Dr. Courage, Max Courage, Rick Courage, Bo-Katan Kryze, Bo-Katan Kryze (Star Wars Rebels), Alrich Wren, Clan Eldar, Clan Kryze, Clan Rook, Clan Vizsla, Maz Kanata, Maz Kanata (Lego), Manacek, Clover, Masikura, Maggie the Unwashed, 1st Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, Vicki Pallister, Steven Taylor, Katarina, Sara Kingdom, Dodo Chaplet, Polly Wright, Ben Jackson, 2nd Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon, Victoria Waterfield, Zoe Heriot, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, 3rd Doctor, Liz Shaw, Jo Grant, Sergeant John Benton, Captain Mike Yates, 4th Doctor, Harry Sullivan, Leela (Doctor Who), Romana, Adric, Nyssa, Tegan Jovanka, 5th Doctor, Vislor Turlough, Kamelion, Peri Brown, 6th Doctor, Mel Bush, 7th Doctor, Ace (Doctor Who), 8th Doctor, Grace Holloway, 9th Doctor, Adam Mitchell, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Rhys Williams, Rex Matheson, Esther Drummond, Oswald Danes, 10th Doctor, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Shaun Temple, Wilfred Mott, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Sky Smith, Clyde Langer, Maria Jackson, Rani Chandra, Astrid Peth, Jenny (Doctor Who), Meta-Crisis Doctor, 11th Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Craig Owens, Sophie, Alfie Owens, River Song, 12th Doctor, Clara Owswald, Ashidr, Charlie Smith, Ram Singh, April MacLean, Tanya Adeola, Miss Quill, Graham, Yasmin, Ryan, Jenny Flint, Madame Vastra, Strax, Rusty the Dalek, Grant Gordon/The Ghost, Purple Raven, Red Raven, Orange Raven, Gray Raven, Pink Raven, Yellow Beast Boy, Blue Beast Boy, Magenta Beast Boy, Purple Beast Boy, Brown Robin, Gray Robin, Blue Robin, Red Robin, Magenta Robin, Purple Starfire, Green Starfire, Blue Starfire, Gray Starfire, Savage Starfire, Soldier Cyborg, Orange Cyborg, Yellow Cyborg, Magenta Cyborg, Gray Silkie, Green Silkie, Yellow Silkie, Orange Silkie, Purple Silkie, Opposite Gender Robin, Opposite Gender Starfire, Opposite Gender Raven, Beast Girl, Opposite Gender Cyborg, Supergirl, Arsenal, Artemis (Teen Titans Go!), Tomar-Tu, Kilowag, Princess Amethyst, Power Girl, Global Guardians, Challengers of the Unknown, King Frederic, Queen Arianna, Captain of the Guards, Pete and Stan (Tangled), Royal Guards (Tangled), Cassandra (Tangled), Lance Strongbow, Shorty, Attila, Big Nose, Ulf, Vladimir, Zircon (Defense), Jillian Vegan, Mega Mutant Fearsome 4, The Beekeeper, Turbo Toys, Hugh Test, Lila Test, Buck Dewey, Jenny Pizza, Sour Cream, Kiki Pizza, Ronaldo Fryman, Peedee Fryman, Tree Hugger, The Smooze, Brock Zero, Vonnie Zero, Zoomans, The Famethyst, Carol Pingrey, Darcy, King Neptune, Queen Amphitrite, Triton (Spongebob Squarepants), Princess Mindy, Zach (The Loud House), Ted (The Loud House), Sergi (The Loud House), Kotaro, Maya, Paula, Amy, Diane, Tabby, Giggles, Polly, Haiku, Girl Jordan, Jack Union, Jorgen Von Strangle, Tooth Fairy (The Fairy Oddparents), Crimson Chin, Mark Chang, Crimson Chin The 30's Pulp Fiction Chin, The 40's WWII Sergeant Chin, The 50's Square Jawed Commie-Buster Chin, The 60's Psychedelic Chin, The 70's Disco Chin, The 80's Overly Muscular Weapon-Toating Chin, The 90's Grunge Chin, The New Millenium Silver Suited Crimson Chin, Catman, Turbo Thunder, Fairy Council, Mr. & Mrs. Dinglefitz, Golden Locks, Molly, Swizzle, Dwight, Irving, Schwoz Schwartz, Kickbutt, Evan, Blobbin, Tech Rider, Link Evilman, Assista-Boy, Mighty Maid, Green Thumb, Iron Skillet, Handyman, Silver Eagle, D-Tail, Keely, Chester, Jocelyn, Rodney, Dr. Babu Ouch, Galexia, Mort Schaeffer, Bradley Nicholson, Amanda Lopez, Scott (Milo Murphy's Law), Foreman, Dave (Milo's Murphy Law), Veronica (Milo's Murphy Law), Diogee, Fantasto-Man, Amazium, Shield Girl, Sonic Boom, The Hipster Twins, The Gamer, Chronic Heat, Night Light, Brick, Savannah, Mr. Block, Professor Cyrus, Norville, Elodie, Angela, Badlands Dan, Beep Boop, Beeza, Binglebops, Bird family, Black Cube, Bobbles, Brainz, Cashier, Celestial Being, Clipper, Cluckons, David, Demurra and Draykor's children, Destructor, Destructor's father, Destructor's sock, Dorothy, Emily Ripov, Fleas, Frederick, Gargoyles, General Outrage, Glen, Hank, Insurgent Generals, Intergalactic Guru, Jamie, King Bingleborp, King Draykor, King of Sherblorg 7, Lord of Illumination, Lord of Illumination (species), Lost and Found Guy, Major Threat, Melodie, Michelle, Mooplexians, Neon Knight of Malpraxis, Pit Monster, Prince Cashmere, Princess Demurra, Princess Galactica, Princess Veronicron, Prison Dimension prisoners, Ram Guards, Robomechabotatron, Something the So and So, Stella Starbella, Thrax, Westley, Wild Card, William Wimperson, Autobirds, Gideon Gleeful, Ghost-Eyes, Discount Auto Mart Warriors, Multi-Bear, Robbie Valentino, Lee, Nate (Gravity Falls), Thompson, Tambry, Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, Time Baby, Blendin Blandin, Lolph and Dundgren, Gnomes, Rumble McSkirmish, Celestabellebethabelle, Manotaurs, Waddles, Xyler and Craz, Meap, Pony Head, Tom Lucitor, Buff Frog, Buff Frog's tadpoles, Boo Fly, Dogbull, Meat Fork, Kelly (Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil), Janna Ordonia, King Pony Head, Jet Fusion, Action Hank, Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory), Agent Honeydew, Commander (Dexter's Laboratory), Hall Squad, Lizzie Devine, Eizzil Enived, Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense, Negative Numbuh 1, Negative Numbuh 2, Negative Numbuh 3, Negative Numbuh 5, Negative Numbuh 86, Numbuh 9, Chad Dickson, Numbih 83, Numbuh 19th Century, The Kid, Joe Balooka, Vin Moosk, Wintergreen, Nutcracker, Snow Angel, Coniferous, Wilson Woodrow, Chicken Pete, Numbuh 84, Numbuh 88, Numbuh 42, Numbuh 34, Numbuh 42, Numbuh Jebediah, Numbuh Ezekiel, Numbuh Rebecca, Numbuh 122, Numbuh 437, Numbuh 513, Numbuh 65, Numbuh 66, Numbuh 67, Numbuh 68, Numbuh 69, Numbuh 202, Numbuh 30c, Numbuh VO5, Numbuh 411, Numbuh 90/40, Numbuh 622, Numbuh 599, Numbuh 331, Numbuh 805, Numbuh 525.4, Nubmuh 541, Numbuh 87, Numbuh 1-Love, Numbuh 20-Love, Numbuh 64, Numbuh 112, Numbuh 23, Numbuh 11.0, Numbuh 9-Film, Numbuh 10, Numbuh 12th Guard, Numbuh 1-8-5-7, Numbuh 7, Numbuh 222.2, Numbuh 13, Numbuh 14, Numbuh 15, Numbuh 16, Numbuh 11-Teen, Numbuh 142, Numbuh 143, Numbuh 149, Numbuh 161, Numbuh 363, Numbuh 85, Numbuh 78, Numbuh 61, Numuh 62, Numbuh 63, Numbuh 64, Numbuh 45, Numbuh 46, Numbuh 47, Numbuh 48, Numbuh 49, Numbuh 70, Numbuh 357, Numbuh 406, Numbuh 407, Numbuh 408, Numbuh 409, Numbuh 410, Numbuh 518, Numbuh 517, Numbuh 515, Numbuh 168, Numbuh 888, Numbuh 88, Numbuh 98, Numbuh 97, Numbuh 65.3, Numbuh 20, Numbuh 19, Numbuh 18, Numbuh 17, Numbuh 29, Sector Z, Vega, Drab, Shell, Tuff, Annie (Rick and Morty), Jerry Smith (C-137), Beth Smith (C-137), Summer Smith (C-137), Detox Rick, Detox Morty, Morty Students, Genius Morty, Dumb Rick, Butt-Face Morty, Butt-Face Beth, Cat Beth, Cat Morty, Cat Rick, Hairdresser Rick, Bald Morty, Scary Terry, Nancy (Rick and Morty), Abradolf Luncler, Mo Baxter, John and Clarissa Trent, Josh Sharp, Stephanie Hart, Emma Hart, Ling Pen, Ling Jun, Jun Ling, Mitzi, Wang Fu, Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge, Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee, Nino Lahiffe/Carapace, Majestia, Doorman, Knightowl, Sparrow, Unvanny Valley, Camilla Hombee/Victory, Félix Agreste/Cat Noir, Melodie, Mercury, Gavroche, Kid Mime, Blisstina, Major Glory, Val Hallen, Krunk, Tiki Torch, Living Bullet, Phan Tone, Miss Spell, Snowman, Capital G, White Tiger (Ladybug and Cat Noir), Sam-R-I, Down Unda Mate, Mushu Gai Man, Mucho Muchacho, Ya-Mon, Big Ben, Mandingo, Comrade Red, Space Ghost, Birdman, Darcy (Bunsen is a Beast), Wolfie, Sophie Sanders, Ice Cream Kitty, Alopex, Chompy Picasso, Renet Tilley, Metalhead, Sir Malachi, Napoleon Bonafrog, Punk Frogs, Mr. Murakami San, Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D., Miyamoto Usagi, Attila The Frog, Earth Protection Force, Rasputin The Mad Frog, New Foot Clan, Lord Simultaneous, Wingnut, Screwloose, Shy Ninja, Yellow Technique, Laserblast, Doctor Greyman, Rippy Roo, Big Cheese, Bill Burp, Bomber Fan, Calopo, Cam (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Co-Bruh, Combo Breaker, Congress Woman, Cookie Man, Crinkly Wrinkly, Cupid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Diving Belle, Dogmun, Dragbo, Flurry, Gargantuon, Gertie, Ginger (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Glitter Starlight, Guards OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Heroic Guy, Holo-Jane, Mad Sam, Mega Hugeman, Miss Pastel, Nanini, Pavel, Pepelina, Pink Turtle, Potato, Puck Reverie, Rex Th' Bunny, Skateboard Nerd, Squeezo, Stretchworth, Teamster, Ted Viking, The Flu, Topher, Principal Claus, Manfred, Cloudy, Tad, Talon Raventalon, Globgor, Phoebe (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Agent 3, Agent 4, Agent 8, Cap'n Cuttlefish, C.Q. Cumber, Judd, Pearl (Splatoon), Marina, Callie, Marie, Green Guts, Oskar Kokoshka, Suzie Kokoshka, Ernie Potts, Mr. Hyunh, Lana Vail, Mr. Purdy, Phil Shortman, Gertrude "Pookie" Shortman, Miles and Stella Shortman, Arnie, Robert "Big Bob" Pataki, Miriam Pataki, Olga Pataki, Martin Johanssen, Mrs. Johanssen, James "Jamie O" Johanssen, Timberly Johanssen, Kyo Heyerdahl, Reba Heyerdahl, Jerry Berman, Marilyn Berman, Nate Horowitz, Mrs. Horowitz, Brooke Lloyd, Buckley Lloyd, Mr. Sawyer, Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe, Torvald, Brainy, Nadine, Patricia "Big Patty" Smith, Dr. Bliss, Mr. Robert Simmons, Coach Jack Wittenberg, Tish Wittenberg, Tucker Wittenberg, Dino Spumoni, Willie the Jolly Olly Man, Eduardo, Pigeon Man, Superintendent Chaplin, Zoona, Roni, Surfer Dude Buhdeuce, Old Timey Buhdeuce, Tall Buhdeuce, Inside Out Buhdeuce, DJ Buhdeuce, Loud Talking Buhdeuce, Clearly Insane Buhdeuce, Lazy Buhdeuce, Cowboy Buhdeuce, Abraham Lincoln Buhdeuce, Painfully Honest Buhdeuce, John Wilkes Booth Buhdeuce, Horse Buhdeuce, Pirate Buhdeuce, Bread Maker, Super Duck, Muscle Bread, Cop, Capitan Le Holtz, Lieutenant Elbrow, Detective Point Dexter, Captain Thunder Thighs, Sergeant Clark Butt, Officer Mike Neck, Belle Pepper, Penny Pepper, Sam Lastnamè, Rumble (MLP), Malina, Yatta, Guaca, Hokuto, Maki, El Fuerte, Blair Dame, Pullum Purna, Nanase, Allen Snider, Darun Mister, Dorai, Shadow Lady, Sawada, Lucia, Judgement Girls, Hoimei and Shaomei, Black Strategy, Blue Power, Guy, Cody Travers, Maki Genryusai, Carlos Miyamoto, Dean, Lucia Morgan, Kyle Travers, Ryu, Ken Masters, Sagat, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Guile, E. Honda, Abel, Crimson Viper, Rufus, Hakan, Alex, Dudley, Elena, Sakura Kasugano, Dhalsim, Rose, Gen, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Yuri Sakazaki, Ryo Sakazaki, Chizuru Kagura, Terry Bogard, Menat, Sagat, Blanka, Charlie Nash, Laura, R.Mika, Gouken, Karin, Zangief, Dhalsim, Zeku, C. Viper, Decapre, Rashid, Abel, E. Honda, Fei Long, Yun, Ingrid, T. Hawk, Dee Jay, Yang, Skullomania, Batsu Ichimonji, Carlos Miyamoto, Kyosuke Kagami, Kevin Straker, Biff Slamkovich, Gunloc, Albino Burrito/Davi, Yoshiro Watanabe, Dr. Enchanto, Captain Photon, Silver Echo, Falafel, Chicken Nugget, Turkey Leg, Hotdog, Hamburger, Lemondrop, Root Beer Float, Patty, Maylyn, Jaylyn, Bobbysuzeraelyn, Bullet, Captain Righteous, Lefty, David Kawena, Shrink, Doubledip, Howcome, Squawk, Tuxx, Percy, Gigi, Carmine, Pop, Oscar, Inkstain, Antitherm, Furry (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Kernal, Ruggles, Malt, Lidds, Puck, Clumsy, Slick, Twang, Hertz Donut, Cyclo, Hamlette, Topper, Pawn, Pushy, Lori (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Checkers, Vialet, Gotchu, Fibber, Fibber, Hammerface, Splort, Philip (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Poki, Snipper, Plats, Atlas, Backhoe, Kitsch, Itch, Cubesteak, Forehead, Melvin, Wedgie, Lorider, Echo, Picker, Dunk, Hocker, Coco (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Whine, Fudgy, Snarfhonk, Nibbiolo, Tenderizer, Shortsheet, Tornette, Plink, Anachronator, Frenchfry, Pufferizer, Nappifier, Glam, Shady, Tom, H. T., Flopjack, Penny, Stickystuck, Cornerpiece, Welco, WooWoo, Bath Matt, Zawp, Snozzle, Fogger, Dan (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Backscratcher, Plunge, Grimple, Subwoof, Screwup, Clink, Puddles, Decrisper, Skip, Fetchit, Nutsy, Gutman, Unkind, Louis B., Coaster, Cable Dude, Dogalarm, Cooper (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Spot (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Trickster, Trike, Stopgo, Stamen, Lapse, Fold, Spindle, Mutilate, Nudge, Sounder, Squeak, Mulch, Toons, Shoe, Skyooz, Sellby, Switch, Tock, Fink, Inverto, Snafu, Sappy, Dorkifier, Carmen, Rhymer, Gibberish, Bugby, Crutch, Bonez, Poik, Spoony, PJ, Shredder (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Remote, Gloomy, Flip, Dropsy, I Know You Are But What Am I, Changeling (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Burr, Blondie, Clog, Samolean, Bragg, Flashbomb, Newton, Weasel, Bonnie, Clyde, Babyfier, Mama Frita, XYZ, Frapp, Burger, Shopahol, Hotl, Finder, Nacho, Rabbit, Grumbelly, Tub, Dumbell, Lesdyxia, Sandy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Peppah, Frizzy, Redped, Rolo, Daze, Rich, Ditch, Mitch (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Nopost, Kite, Allsox, Clip, Barkleigh, Bumper, Boggle, Roberts, Ollie, Detour, NPH, Splutter, Laakso, Cal, Forward, Hotcold, Florrie, Roxy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Breakup, Will, Trax, Whoooa!, Escalater, Pretzel, Carat, Nosy, Adam, Geigenstein, Jam, Snipe, Nosox, Cheney, Maggie (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Barcode, Hoax, Smoot, Retro, Jangle, 2-Late, UHF, Pix, Crammer, Key, Rat, Target, Missy, Millie, Sparky, Poxy, Glitch, Tweak, Mashy, Combo, Butter, Melty, Kingpin (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Checkup, Sprok, Poser, Pitch, Shush, Docker, Charger, Blip, Bworp, Clickster, Sap, Press-5, Brownout, Pane, Bore, Sournote, Creamer, Qwerty, Belle, Sproing, Lacrosse, Link (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Crete, Uncrete, Mr. Stenchy, Mrs. Sickly, Addy, Rattat, Sample, Rash, GPS, B. V. Beaverton, Ace, SFS, Poach, Wip, 10x, Wishy-Washy, Celsenheit, Gyrotta, Gillmore, Noso, Wormhole, Boxboom, Alexander, Tickle-Tummy, Remmy, Snooty, Pasthole, Futurehole, Benedict Arnold, Ray, Click, Quarklifter, Pixel, Lax, Gellasifier, Purl, Boomer, Stringulator, U-port, Catalyst, Whatsamattafoyou, Vacuum, Poppapoppup, Spineless, Crash, Shortstuff, Cat, Dimensionator, Spooky, Progno, Amnesio, Noidster, Drag, Spunky, Roadrage, Anna Stesia, Jenny (Lilo and Stich: The Series), Smiler, Fritzabrain, Yellowstone, Ben (Lilo and StitchL The Series), Thinktank, Jones (Lilo and Stich: The Series), Morpholomew, Hyuckster, Chortle, Spike (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Cloudy, Lightfoot, Heckler, Hunkahunka, Ruinit, Rack, Pannix, Molar, Bugle, Ava, Serum, Shagdog, Cackle, Hairy, Miranda (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Popquiz, Blooz, Guilttrip, Crow, Crowsfoot, Nodessertro, Wafty, Greensleeves, Chaching, Dupe, Elastico, Stuckup, Slobber, Snappish, Lotuseater, Addly, Whoever, Yvonne, Blackoutro, Jesstifer, Swapper, Rippington, Downes, Manners, Phoebe, Drowsy, Aron, Putdown, Crankster, 'Sgo, Queasy, Xanad, Ob, Luddi, Thomas (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Blueblood, Simpatico, Eve, Worrywart, Demotifier, Phantasmo, Cassandra (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Annie (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Lonelyhearts, Grudge, Judy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Neg, 1-lmp, Swirly, Woesmy, Hoobie, Hitch, Substein, Megan (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Facepainter, Slimy, Barry (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Margaret (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Missandra, Joe, Polly, Connie, Spats, Gus the Second, Super-X, Precious, Chafe, Zinger, Bloom (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Lucky, China, Punk, Berg I, Gumshoe, Jay, Cowlick, Char, Botulator, Crusty, Patter, Parslifier, Sageonomificator, Rosemary, Vane, Curdle, Bustduster, Doublecross, Filibuster, Decayer, Mr. Brown, Rewind, Toepoke, Gameover, Klamp, Slipknot, Bluerinse, Tonix, Speck, Monochrome, Tony, Steve, Honk, Potter, Winceslaws, Waistrel, Choppers, Moldavia, Taps, Pooperson, No-C, Jacob, Handprint, Diesel, Bellyup, Sapsucker, Pullplug, Bob (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Trip, Blackhead, Mary, Nub, Hangnail, Greaseprint, Nobyte, Noise, Pacer, Flat, Keyz, Sharpflat, Skid, Loomiere, Scale, Undewey, Jitters, Octopalmer, Sneak, Little Dorrat, Tripsy, Dizzifier, Therman, Haasinator, Buzzcut, Tire Slasher, Lotta, Tappity, Twitch, Gesundt, Hiver, Buffie, Period, Crunkle, Speirs, Huggo, Stones, Spikyhands, Enguard, Mortamer, Milston, Engard, Joy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Froggifier, Copywronger, Floods, Brad, Cooler, Yin, Yang, Comett, Bling Bling, Ploot, Ug, Woody (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Phil, Sprout, Drill, Wilt, Bog, Richter, Cone, Deforestator, Auntie, Parch, Flame, Splat, Cannonball, Wrapper, Tarantula, Slushy, Shovel, Stoneface, Gus, Chip (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), SPF, Digger, Crybaby, Hisee, Strato, Blowhard, Crabweed, Spectrum, Polar, Rust, Autumn, Algae, Phoon, Swell, Hallie, Franklin, Thresher, Pompey, Rip, Cam, Cheesy, Supersweet, Clammy, Dryheat, Astro, Clipse, Sol, Liquefactor, Berg II, Cauldron, Sepia, Midasminus, Prism, He, Hardy, Silbert, Lotis Wife, Phosphor, Derrick, Eva, Slenky, Glenn, Frosty D., Dusty, Dropcall, Handoman, Lardo, Magnarette, Darn, Oof, Carrie (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Spinster, Friday, Roadie, Spout, Blake, Balar, Petrifier, Tank, Noviz, Sa, Stoopinslide, Baron Meter, Squidly, Deodorant, Heatwaver, Colm, Icecrusher, El Carbon, Zirconia, Gluteous, Tattoo, Woops, Kixx, Sinker, Zap, Houdini, Warpstorn, Hollo, Launch, Slugger, Heat, Witch, El Fin, Blandzilla, Yaarp, Gunner, Yogee, Joey (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Plasmoid, Crystallene, Splodyhead, Page, Chopsuey, Jumy, Trainer, Angel, Councilor Andam, Councilor Kukulkan, Councilor Kulde, Councilor Omina, Kara, Sara, Rose, Fred Nerk, Nigel Thrall, Hobie, Chiu, Clooney, Annika, Bubonica, Monica (American Dragon: Jake Long), Veronica (American Dragon: Jake Long), Stan Lipkowski, Silver (American Dragon: Jake Long), Ralph the Goblin, Reggie the Brownie, Francis Monogram, Wanda Acronym, Colonel Contraction, Carl Karl, Meap, Monty Monogram, Ray Liotta, Herman the Hedgehog, Gary the Gander, Harry the Hyena, Karen the Cat, Maggie the Macaw, Manny the Mongoose, Newton the Gnu, Planty the Potted Plant, Sergei the Snail, Terry the Turtle, Agent A (aardvark), Agent A, Agent B (bear), Agent C, Agent Ch (chupacabra), Agent Crocodile, Agent D (duck), Agent E, Agent F (fox), Agents F (koi), Agent G (goat), Agent H (heron), Agent Kitty, Agent M (monkey), Agent M (moose), Agent M (mouse), Agent O (ostrich), Agent O (owl), Agent Possum, Agent P (porcupine), Agent R (raccoon), Agent R (rat), Agent R (rhinoceros), Agent S (snake), Agent T (tadpole), Agent W (whale), Agent W (worm), Agent X, Carla (Phineas and Ferb), Agent D (dog), Agent F (frog), Agent K (kangaroo), Agent Pinky, Peter the Panda, Lyla Lolliberry, Mudbriar, Terramar, Sky Beak, Ocean Flow, Stratus Skyranger, Haven Bay, Salina Blue, Sea Poppy, Pharynx, Gabby, Aura, Cotton Cloudy, Featherweight, Liza Doolots, Sunny Daze, Peachy Pie, Pipsqueak, Truffle, Twist, Noi, Chipcutter, Toola Roola (MLP: Friendshp is Magic), Coconut Cream, Archer (MLP), First Base, Ken Takahashi Okamoto/Saguru, Janet Pierce-Okamoto, Grandpa Raiden Okamoto, Lucy (Kaijudo), Storkules, Zeus (DuckTales 2017), Selene, Zix, Travoltron and Tee, Shirley, Mr. Nesmith, Doppy Doppweiler, Aseefa, The Emperor (Planet Sheen), April the Gorlock, Captain Betty, Brobot, Mombot, Popbot, Amanda Neutron, Anabelle Neutron, Gomer Neutron, Commander Baker, The Great Spamdini, Brittany Tenelli, Betty Quinlan, Clockwork (Danny Phantom), Cujo, Dairy King, Frostbite, Pandora, Princess Dorathea, Wuff, Maxum Mom, Maxum Dad, Golly Gee Kid, Maxum Mel, Savannah Glama, Clock Puncher, Mayor Swift, Opossum Man, Static Clint, Uni-Cyclops, Mouse Boy, Sensei Jimmy, Icarus, Cassandra, Helen of Troy (Disney's Hercules), Circe (Disney's Hercules), Medusa (Disney's Hercules), Cassim, Razoul and his men, Sadira, Dhandi, Eden, Amal, Prince Uncouthma, Professor Pac-Man, Cikatro Vizago, Cikatro Vizago (Lego), Jerome (Family Guy), Peter's Sperm Donation Offspring, Esther, Ruth, Patty, Tim the Bear, Arianna the Bear, Raymond the Bear, Lester Krinklesac, Kendra Krystal Krinklesac, Ernie Krinklesac, Holt Ritcher, Cecilia Moreno-Brown Jr., Terry Kimple, Federline Jones, Kenny West, Julius Nemeth, Walt Fuller, Theodore Parker Jr. III, Bernard Bernard, Gus (The Cleveland Show), Murray (The Cleveland Show), Jonathan Frink, Repto-Slicer, Aqua Dude, Screechereen, Gil Nexdor, Other Johnny Test, Other Dukey, Joni West, Dutchy, Simon West, Mark West, Marty Green, Monkeyman, Bridget (Hey Arnold!), Mai Hyunh, Big Nosed Bloo, Beardy Bloo 1, Unibrow Bloo, Distoraged Bloo, Left-eyed Bloo, Long armed shoulder Bloo, Cowboy Bloo, Small Bloo, Punk Bloo, Robot Bloo, CGI Bloo, Hairy Bloo, Wide Bloo, Many eyed Bloo, Gangsta Bloo, Pucker-up Bloo, Doe-eyed Bloo, 3-eyed shark teeth Bloo, Cool Bloo, Squigly Bloo, Unibrowed Big-nosed Bloo, Wide-eyed Bloo, Thin Bloo, Big-eyed Bloo, Top haired Bloo, Drawling Bloo, Goatie Bloo, Bug-eyed bloo, Clown-nosed Bloo, Elephant-nosed Bloo, Wide-mouth Bloo, Pointy Bloo, Backmouthed Bloo, Cubed Bloom, Bowler Hat, Goofball John McGee, High-voiced Bloo, Polka-dotted plaid Bloo, Deep-voiced Bloo, Dark-Blue Bloo, Beardy Bloo 2, Upside down Face Bloo, One-eyed Bloo, Terminater Bloo, One tooth Bloo, Big nosed Bloo 2, Not-Bloo Bloo, Spongebob Bloo, Aqua Bloo, Squinty Bloo, Fingered Bloo, Fuzzy Bloo, 3 chinned Bloo, Dressy Bloo, Braces Bloo, Hippy Bloo, Long Toenailed Bloo, Baby Bloo, Vampire Bloo, Medium Shaped Bloo, Silky Smoothed Bloo, Wrinkly Bloo, Thickly Outlined Bloo, No eyes Bloo, Look and Sound Alike Bloo, Jordan Michaels, Orange Bloos, Goo's Mac (Pokadoted Tounge Mac), Goo's Blooregard (Japanese Bloo), Goo's Mr. Herriman (Gibberish Mr. Herriman), Bloo 1 & 2, Comb-over Bloo, Angry-eyed Bloo, Spiked Bloo, Uncle Pockerts, Cheese, Imaginary Man, Jackie Khones, World, Red, Foul Larry, Omnizot, Officer Nina Valerosa, Douglas and Adam, John Larry McGee, Marion, Oritel, Mirta, Nova, Krystal, Galatea, Amaryl, Francine, Francis, Galatea, Luna, Mirta, Nova, Ortensia, Priscilla, Krystal, Evie, Lori, Carol, Ahisa, Alice, Anastacia, Eleanor, Khadija, Kaie, Katy, Karina, Kimmy, Kylie, Lavigne, Lolina, Lin Poo, Miky, Sandra, Selene, Silicya, Marzia, Clarice, Trista, Alice, Celise, Mileya, Seresa, Looma, Wirena, Kiloru, Ralan, Sirusa, Clessia, DuFour, Eldora, Pixies, Kunt, Barbatea, Ofelia and Chef Sfoglia, Little Lord Saucypants, Conchetta Toucan, Inga Giraffe, John Charles, Gina Xenson, Betilla the Fairy, Tarayzan, The Magician, Joe, The Musician, Bzzz, Electoons, Ly the Fairy, Polokus, Clark, Teensies, Duckworth, Murfy, Panini, Mrs. Endive, Gumbo, D-Tail, Paper Yoshi, Wigglers, Oscar Pine, Leonardo Lionheart, Bippy, DudePow, Kelli Hamdon, Maizy Kepler, Cozy Glow, Tony (Angry Birds), Agent Double 0-0, Inspector Initials, Erica the Red, Bubble Buddy, Shiny Bubble, Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot, Longbeard, Cavey the Caveman, Minnie the Mermaid, Professor Williams, Koosalagoopagoop, Peepers, M.A.R. 10, F.R.E.D., Qt-411, Peepers (Dexter's Laboratory), Julie, Hector (Rugrats), Ranger Frank, Ranger Margaret, Britannica, Doofus Duck, Goldie O'Gilt, Brigitta MacBridge, Gladstone Gander, Bubba the CaveDuck, Tootsie the Triceratops, Ripcord McQuack, Birdie McQuack, Loopey McQuack, Admiral Grimmitz, Hook Foot, Hook Hand, Vex, Adira, Miyu, Fay Spaniel, Algae, Alligator Man, Amarok, Amarylk Amazon Fairies, Amore, Arctic Fairies, Astrid (I117), Athena, Athris, Aurora, Avalon, Black Claw Pack, Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix, Brafilius, Caramel, Carmen, Centaur, Charybdis, Chatta, Cindy, Concorda, Critty, Crocodile Man, Desiryee, Diana (Fairy), Digit, Discorda, DuFour, Ediltrude, Elas, Eldora, Erendor, Feras, Flitter, Flora's Guardian of Sirenix, Galatea, Garomius, Ginkgo Spirit, Glim (Winx Club), Griffin, Guardian of Sirenix, Guardian Selkies, Hagen, Head of the Council, Helia, Illiris, Isotta, Joaquim, Knights of the Star, Knut, Krystal (Winx Club), Lemmy (Winx Club), Ligea, Lithia, Livy, Lockette, Lu Wei, Lucy (Winx Club), Luna (Solaria), Lusiz, Matt Barrie, Mina, Minor Alfea Fairies, Mirta, Morgana (Winx Club), Musa's Guardian of Sirenix, Nabu, Nebula (Winx Club), Neptune (Winx Club), Nereus, Nex, Ninfea, Niobe, Nissa, Omnia, Oritel, Ortensia, Phylla, Rachel (Linphea), Radius, Riven, Roy (Winx Club), Royal Guard Fairies. Rumpelstiltskin (Winx Club), Rustic Fairies, Samara, Scylla, Serena, Shaman, Shiny, Sibylla, Sloan, Smee, Sonna, Squonk, Stella's Guardian of Sirenix, Swan of Infinity, Teredor, Thoren, Tiger Lily, Timmy (Winx Club), Tinkerbell, Tressa, Tune, Undine, Warrior Fairies, Yako (Winx Club), Zarathustra, Zenko, Zing, Marion, Oritel, Mirta, Galatea, Amaryl, Francine, Francis, Galatea, Luna, Mirta, Nova (Winx Club), Ortensia, Priscilla, Evie, Lori, Carol, Ahisa, Alice, Anastacia, Eleanor, Khadija, Kaie, Katy, Karina, Kimmy, Kylie, Lavigne, Lolina, Lin Poo, Miky, Sandra, Selene, Silicya, Marzia, Clarice, Trista, Alice, Celise, Mileya, Seresa, Looma, Wirena, Kiloru, Ralan, Sirusa, Clessia, DuFour, Eldora, Barbatea, Ofelia, Chef Sfoglia, Anxious Ricky, Wistful Pete, Phoebe (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Biki, Kaola Princess, Sunshine, Demon Queenie, June (Avatar), Jeong Jeong, Pakku, Piandao, Bumi, Mr. Yeung, Mrs. Gow, Lian, Lu Kang, Oogway, Zeng, Megan Williams (EG), Vignette Valencia, Frisboy, Scuba, AquaTina, Tiny Trunks, Speedicous, Yustice, Zatch, Prinda, Mark (Craig of the Creek), Barry (Craig of the Creek), David (Craig of the Creek), Tabitha, Courtney, 10 Speeds, Handlebarb, Junk Lord, Kit, The Paintballers, Draal the Deadly, Vendel, Eli Pepperjack, Mary Wang, Darci Scott, Steve Palchuk, Nomura, Merlin, Dictatious Galadrigal, Draal the Deadly, Gnome Chompsky, Kanjigar the Courageous, NotEnrique, Cattus, Phibby, Bimm, Familiar, Angry and Red, Tommy Gilligan, Veracity, Leo (Mech-X4), Purrcival, Ren Bo, Globe Man, Meteorologist, Flurry, Gargantuon, Topher, Heroic Guy, Mega Hugeman, Squeezo, Stretchworth, Bud (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!), Ren Bo, Annole, Big Alligator, Pink Turtle, Sniff, Mr. Cardsley, Carla, Guards (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Krissa, Nibor, Erifrats, Grobyc, Nevar, Boy Beast, Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca, April, May, and June, Aracuan Bird, Xandra, Little Helper, Captain Quaid, Prince Hugo, Admiral Wolverine Lightning-Bolt, Baron Von Ghoulish, Cod Commando, Cragera, Destructicus Con Carne, Professor Gaylord, Tex, Lazlo (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), Malaria, Nigel Planter, Dean Toadblatt, Billybot, Mandroid, Lionel Van Helsing, Lord Moldy Butt, Heather, Alvin the Treacherous, Dagur the Deranged, Eret, Son of Eret, Fungus, Furious, Mildew, No-Name, Teeny, Ug, Viggo Grimborn, Mini-Max, Nancy Green, Gloria (Big City Greens), Benny (Big City Greens), Wheezie, Kiki (Big City Greens), Della Duck, Lena, Enid/Green Wig, Kolivan, Thace, Ulaz, Antok, Keith, Krolia, James Griffin, Plaxum, Blumfump, Swirn, Orisa, Reinhardt, Roadhog, Wrecking Ball, Junkrat, McCree, Symmetra, Torbjörn, Ana, Brigitte, Lúcio, Moira, Zenyatta, Autumn Blaze, Miss Miller, Kevin (ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks), Principal Meadows, Seraphina, Calliope, Spike (G3), Madame Clairvoya, Tiny Kong, Nolan North, Norman (EG), Zecora (EG), Lily Valley, Lily Valley (EG), Daisy (MLP), Daisy (EG), Neon Lights, Neon Lights (EG), Feather Bangs, Feather Bangs (EG), Seamus Levine, John Herbert, Carl (Family Guy), Consuela, Sunny Sugarsocks, Carrot Bun, Carrot Bun (EG), Dae-hyun, Captain Myung, Casino, D.Mon, King (Overwatch), Katya Volskaya, Overlord (Overwatch), Fio, Chancellor Nighsay, Alejandro Villar/La Fiera, Rayne Martinez/Tempestra, Commander Parker, Furbo, Furbo's clones, Bartholomew, Knockout, Power Wing, Professor Connors, Quickfire, T.J. (Max Steel), Quickfire, Soldiers (Max Steel), Quickfire, Ultralinks, Ven-Ghan, Fern Flare, Rain Shine, Andromeda, Adam Malkovich, Ian Malkovich, Anthony Higgs, Kreatz, Captain Mauk, Damara, Madeline Bergman, Castor Dane, Rundas, Ghor, Gandrayda Gray Voice, Old Bird, Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Magnus, Viridi, Phosphora, Lana (Legend of Zelda,) Linkle, Tingle, Impa, Navi, Tatl, Ilia, Epona, Happy Mask Salesman, Princess Ruto, Saria, Ezlo, Fi, Darunia, Agitha, Darunia, Agitha, Crimson Loftwing, Mipha, Revali, Urbosa, Daruk, Dyntos, Bumper Yates Sr., Jancey Yates, Beatrix Yates, Beau Yates, Belle Yates, Bumper Yates Jr., Sammy Sweetsparkle, Eddie Elf, Boris (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes), Icky (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes), Cerberus (Hotel Transylvania: The Series), Grant Gordon/The Ghost, Neckbeard, Glitch, Agent G, Kirins, Fern Flare, Rain Shine, Ursa Wren (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, Fan Tong, Zecora (EG), Poe Dameron (Lego), BB-8 (Lego), Katka, Green Swoosh, Mr. Elastic, She-Hunk, Carnival Boss, Pin Cushion Man, Strong Man, Bearded Lady, Colon the Clown, Flayvin, Alligator Man, Jeff and Erik, Mr. Tulip Toes, Dee and Dudley, Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm), Superboy, Miss Martian, Mama and Papa Gorlock, The Brains, The Needleheads, RO-HK, Pace Freemaker, Lena Freemaker, Moxie Freemaker, Thrashman, Flip, Miss Quackfaster, Fethry Duck, Ashe, Squidina, Barry Blobfish, Squidabeth, Nosferatu (Spongebob SquarePants), The Fisherman (Spongebob SquarePants), Goombario, Carnelian, Jasper (Skinny), Haltmann, Bandana Waddle Dee, Biospark, Sir Kibble, Jeff Andonuts, Poo, Buzz Buzz, Claus, Duster, Kumatora, Boney, G.I. Jeremy, Keith Doll, Rubick, Maria Calavera, Super Quasar, Aurora Six, Johnny Spotlight, Slingshot, Planetoid Q, The Ringmaster, Leeah the Jungle Girl, The Clown (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Thingy, Mobius Quint, Captain Shuggazoom, The Alchemist, Master Offay, Jackie (The Loud House), Mande (The Loud House), Fiona (The Loud House), Miguel (The Loud House), Blade Runner, Gallop J. Fry, Lily Longsocks, Little Red, Sasha, Channeler of Light, Master Isao, Master Hawkins, Tareq, Echevarria, Toji, Jazmin Jernandez, Orion Rann, Sabrina LaRoux, Summer Rose, Dino Spuomi, Baptiste, Big Rock Candy Monster, Morditary, Riston, Benjin, Rook Blaxton, Guida, Keyon, Luella, Ketan, Rylee, Raella, Manning, Haalee, Albin, Corwin, Jimmane, Etania, Kaianne, Rook Shashi, Eulalia, Danby, Trolius, Amarina, Rance and Howell then joins the team. The Empire does not succeed. Somewhere beyond all that will makes all of us powerful. Do you hear the Heroes? They got all of us some gifts. It is a Mordecai's Crew final goodbyes. AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Aaaaaaaaah! Until we will meet... Agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!♪ Category:Songs